Un vent de folie
by tulusito
Summary: Charles tombe sous le charme d'une nouvelle mutante... est-elle celle qu'elle prétend être ?
1. Chapter 1

**_(!) De très nombreuses personnes lisent cette fanfiction mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews ! Alors faites un p'tit effort et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

Première fanfiction mais pas premier écrit :)

**pairing** : Charles et une nouvelle mutante...

**résumé** : une mutante sans-gène, un Charles étonné et un Manoir ensoleillé...

**genre** : action et amour

**disclaime**r : si ces personnages m'appartenaient, ça se saurait... Les chapitres suivants arrivent, merci d'avance pour vos commentaires ! :D

_OoOoOoO_

_Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne... (Apollinaire) _

_OoOoOoO  
><em>

C'était un matin de juillet, il faisait chaud et beau, toute l'école se prélassait sur la pelouse baignée de soleil. Charles et Erik discutaient, Hank et Raven flirtaient sous un pommier et les autres disputaient des parties de dames. Un bruit de moteur enfla depuis l'extrémité du chemin qui menait au manoir, et un cabriolet jaune s'arrêta bientôt dans la cour, après avoir franchi le grand portail blanc en fer forgé. Une ravissante jeune fille, brune aux yeux marron très clairs, vêtue à la Audrey Hepburn –une robe légère en tulle crème, un large chapeau de la même couleur, une pochette marron- en sortie. Charles déjà s'avançait vers elle avec le sérieux et le professionnalisme qui le caractérisait. La jeune femme claqua la portière de la voiture et sautilla gaiement à la rencontre du professeur.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, permettez-moi de me…

Elle le coupa en lui déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue, puis souri, dévoilant deux dents du bonheur parfaites.

- Je suis Eliza Von Plein ! Enchantée ! Je viens tout droit de Berlin pour faire votre connaissance. Quel endroit adorable !

Laissant le jeune homme abasourdi, elle marcha à grands pas vers les autres mutants en tenant fermement son couvre-chef, qui menaçait d'être emporté par le vent –léger mais existant. Elle fit la bise à toutes les personnes présentes, sauf Sean rouge comme une pivoine qui prétexta un bouton de fièvre. Alex lui décocha une bourrade moqueuse.

- Ahahah il est tout gêné !

Eliza sourit, amusée, puis repartie avec autant d'ardeur joyeuse vers Charles et le cabriolet qui n'avaient pas bougés, extirpa deux lourdes valises du coffre et les flanqua dans les bras du télépathe, avant d'en sortir deux autres plus légères pour elle-même.

- Allez, montrez-moi ma chambre ! Si possible une qui soit exposée plein Sud.

Charles, qui avait enfin retrouvé ses esprits, ouvrit la bouche.

- Mais qui êtes-vous, mademoiselle ? Pourquoi venez-vous ici ? Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, et je ne pense pas que mon nom soit connu jusqu'en Allemagne.

Eliza, tout en s'engageant sur la voie menant au manoir, lui répondit d'une voix rieuse :

- Vous êtes adorable, adorable ! La mutation que je possède me permet deux choses : capter les révolutions dans le monde entier –même les plus discrètes- et le concept que vous proposez pour aider les mutants à savoir contrôler et utiliser leurs pouvoirs en est une, mais je peux aussi deviner le talent de chacun, humain comme mutant. Vous, par exemple, êtes doué pour percevoir, et en l'occurrence connaître formellement, les pensées de ceux qui vous entourent. N'essayez pas sur moi, ou je vous étripe ! ajouta-t-elle en pouffant.

Le professeur décela dans ces paroles une discrète menace. Il résolut de ne pas provoquer la jeune femme.

- Bien entendu. Quelles belles mutations ! Mais que nous vaut votre présence ici ?

Elle se retourna vers lui alors qu'ils entraient dans l'immense hall.

- Je viens voir si le cadre de vie et l'entraînement que vous proposez là me plaisent. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je repartirais pour Hollywood ! J'y ai commencé une carrière d'actrice.

Il hocha la tête, surpris. Quelle drôle de personne ! Il lui passe devant en s'excusant, pour la mener à l'étage et lui désigner une chambre. Charles ne savait que penser de cette nouvelle venue sans-gêne, qui rentrait ici comme si tout lui appartenait. Ce comportement allait à l'encontre de son caractère. Il sentait flotter son parfum dans l'air, fleur d'oranger lui sembla-t-il. Le professeur la guida à travers le couloir et pénétra dans une pièce meublée d'un grand lit, d'une commode, d'une armoire en merisier et d'une salle de bain en prime. Puis, il posa les bagages de Miss Von Plein au centre de la chambre.

- Voilà. Tu es ici chez toi !

Eliza, qui commençait à déballer ses affaires, tiqua au son du tutoiement.

- Je vous en prie, continuons à nous vouvoyer.

Charles eu l'impression de s'être pris une claque. Quelle fille malpolie ! Il avait l'habitude de tutoyer ses cadets tandis que lui les vouvoyait, il avait besoin de cette distance qu'il considérait comme une marque de respect.

- Bien sûr, excusez-moi, dit-il difficilement.

Puis il fit volte-face et disparut dans le couloir. Eliza eut un sourire suffisant. Elle avait très envie de mutiner ce jeune prof coincé. Elle avait remarqué sous les habits « stricts » une musculature qu'elle jugeait parfaite : ni trop importante, ni inexistante. Ses yeux bleus francs et lumineux, sa courtoisie et la gentillesse qu'elle avait deviné sous le masque de sévérité l'attirait, tandis que son air pète-sec et sa faculté de sonder les esprits l'agaçait. Cédant à sa rêverie, elle s'étendit sur le lit. Mais elle décida que le papier peint bordeaux de la pièce lui déplaisait. Sans hésitation aucune, sans réfléchir vraiment, elle se mit donc en quête du garage, le trouva, le mis sans dessus-dessous pour trouver l'appareil servant à décoller le papier peint et revint dans sa chambre avec le précieux objet. Elle enfila des vêtements de bricolage, repoussa les meubles dans un coin et actionna la décolleuse à vapeur. Eliza passa le reste de l'après-midi à décoller des pans entiers du revêtement qu'elle jugeait hideux, et parvint à finir avant que la nuit ne tombe. La jeune fille inspecta les murs ainsi mis à nus, fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe de satisfaction et redescendit l'appareil au garage. Au retour, elle passa par la cuisine afin de prendre un sac poubelle et le remplit des débris de papier peint jonchant sa chambre. Les autres habitants du manoir la regardèrent sans comprendre jeter un sac poubelle archiplein aux ordures puis passer l'aspirateur de longues minutes. Enfin elle se lava les mains au lavabo de la cuisine et demanda aux mutants en pleine préparation d'un cake :

- Je peux aider ?

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

**__Alors ! Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? selon vous, pourquoi Eliza est-elle ici ? j'attends vos réactions, appuyez sur le petit bouton dessous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(!) De très nombreuses personnes lisent cette fanfiction mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews ! Alors faites un p'tit effort et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

_oOoOoOoO_**  
><strong>

Erik avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant les murs dénudés de la chambre d'Eliza. Il les avait retapissés depuis moins d'un mois, nom de nom ! Il avait cherché la jeune femme dans toute la maison avant de la découvrir une bière à la main, tranquillement installée dans le canapé. Ses yeux avaient eu un méchant éclair métallique, et la canette d'Eliza s'était broyée sous l'action d'une force invisible. Elle s'était trouvée arrosée par le liquide mousseux des pieds à la tête. Mais elle avait renversé la tête, rit aux éclats et lancé un « vous êtes adorable ! » des plus charmants à Erik.

- Ne te crois pas tout permis ici. Il y a des règles dans cette maison, comme ne pas boire d'alcool quand on est mineur.

En essayant de ne pas le faire paraître, de nouveau Eliza s'était raidie au son du tutoiement.

- Continuez à me vouvoyer, merci. Et j'ai 26 ans, soit tout le loisir de consommer n'importe quel boisson. Je vous prierais aussi de cesser de vous prendre pour mon…

La mutante avait bloqué quelques secondes sur le mot voulu, puis s'était résigné à le remplacer par un « synonyme ».

-… tuteur. Au plaisir, et bonne nuit.

A ses yeux l'incident était clos et elle était partie dans sa chambre se changer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peu de temps après le « clash » entre elle et Erik, Eliza profita de sa matinée pour repeindre la chambre dans un jaune pétillant. Comme elle s'était levée très tôt, elle finit le relooking de la pièce aux environs de dix heures. Elle décida que le moment de déjeuner était arrivé et descendit à la cuisine. Les occupants du Manoir, la mine ensommeillée, buvaient tous de grands bols de café chaud. La jeune fille fouilla dans chacun des placards avant de mettre la main sur le chocolat en poudre. Et oui, certaines de ses vieilles habitudes ne la quittaient pas ! Une fois les tartines grillées et le lait fumant, elle s'assit enfin à table.

- Pourquoi as-tu des tâches jaunes sur ta figure et tes vêtements ? demanda Sean, perplexe.

- J'ai repeins ma chambre, répondit-elle aimablement. Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment présentés. Moi c'est Eliza, je viens d'Allemagne… ou de Russie, peu importe, et vous ?

Chacun se présenta dans un joyeux brouhaha.

Et c'est alors que les deux personnes les plus opposées au monde entrèrent en même temps dans la pièce, chacun par une porte différente. Logan et Charles.

Eliza eu un haut le cœur, se leva précipitamment en renversant sa tasse et s'enfuit en courant. Charles, ébahi, regarda tour à tour l'homme et la silhouette fuyante, avant de hurler à Logan d'aller voir Erik en haut. Puis il s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune femme : elle avait l'air mal en point et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Elle courait vite, et le professeur ne la rattrapa que lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber au milieu des herbes folles bordant la forêt. Il n'osait pas lui proposer son aide, mais sentait qu'il lui fallait faire un geste. Il s'assit donc à côté d'elle. Son esprit tentait de pénétrer celui d'Eliza, sans qu'il y put grand-chose. Celle-ci eu une réaction pour le moins étrange et disproportionnée. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla de douleur.

- Sortez de mon cerveau !

Le télépathe musela sa mutation et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Celle dernière se contracta au toucher de ce corps étranger, puis elle posa doucement son front contre le cou de l'homme. Eliza s'enivra de l'odeur de Charles qui la serra plus fort contre lui, et ils restèrent dans cette position un très long moment.

- Il ne faut pas, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton éteint.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du professeur et rentra au manoir. Le jeune homme la suivi, attristé mais aussi inquiet de l'état de son hôte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aux environs d'une heure du matin, trop agité pour dormir, il sortit de son lit et entra dans la chambre d'Eliza. Elle dormait, couchée sur le côté du lit, un bras pendant dans le vide. Une gamine, songea-t-il. Il se pencha au-dessus d'Eliza au visage fatigué, et son esprit pénétra le sien. Seulement une poignée de secondes, car la mutante se réveilla en sursaut et cria. Il dégagea rapidement de son cerveau, reculant vers la porte. Eliza roulait des yeux affolés en se massant les tempes.

- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, je… vous m'intriguez. De quoi avez-vous peur, Eliza ? Comment votre esprit peut-il réagir à ce point à ce qui est pour d'autres totalement indolore ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Je n'ai peur de rien, et surtout pas de vous. Vous avez osé vous introduire dans ma tête alors que je dormais. Vous êtes lâche, hypocrite et imbécile. Je m'en vais, je ne suis plus en sécurité ici.

Elle savait qu'après la gifle qu'il venait de se prendre, le professeur n'aurait de cesse que d'obtenir son pardon. Elle voulut se lever, en bonne comédienne, et ne fut pas surprise qu'il la retienne, la clouant au lit par les poignets.

- Ne partez pas, Eliza. Je voulais simplement voir ce qui ne va pas.

Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bien ouverts, essayant de sonder l'âme du télépathe. Ce dernier était sincère, il n'avait pas voulu indisposer son hôte par sa curiosité. Il ne pensait pas qu'endormie, sa réaction serait aussi violente.

Charles se rendit compte que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Eliza. Il n'osait pas l'embrasser, alors il se releva et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la porte.

- Vous êtes tellement courageux, Mr Xavier, ironisa-t-elle.

Il en avait marre qu'elle le prenne pour un vieux chiant coincé à l'égo sur développé qui ne s'amuse jamais. _Si elle m'avait connue cinq mois plus tôt, dragueur et immature…_ Charles avait le goût amer de la jeunesse fuyante dans la bouche. Eliza s'était levée, elle fumait une cigarette sur le balcon. Il lui trouvait un air de star de l'âge d'or hollywoodien. Sa façon de tenir sa Vogue entre le bout de ses longs doigts fins, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon à moitié défait, ses cils noirs et recourbés abritant des yeux levés au ciel, là où les étoiles de minuit brillent encore… Il lui en voulu de le faire se sentir à côté de la plaque. Il vint se poster près d'elle, humant l'air plein de promesses de cette nuit d'été.

- Vous ne savez rien, dit-il.

- Et c'est tant mieux.

Elle posa son regard sur lui.

- Il est plus sage de ne rien connaître des gens qu'on souhaite aimer. N'est-ce pas ?

- Vous êtes très belle, très agaçante aussi, et ça me suffit.

Elle rit aux éclats et serra sa main très fort.

_OoOoOoOoO_

**__So ! Ce deuxième chapitre vous a-t-il donné envie d'en savoir plus ? Qui verriez-vous pour interpréter Eliza au cinéma ? A bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_(!) De très nombreuses personnes lisent cette fanfiction mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews ! Alors faites un p'tit effort et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

_oOoOoOoOo**  
><strong>_

Les résidents du manoir eurent un coup au cœur le lendemain matin. Ils avaient émis des hypothèses sur l'identité de la personne avec qui Charles avait passé la nuit, étant donné qu'ils avaient tous perçu des ondes de plaisir émanant directement du cerveau du professeur. Les deux prénoms qui revenaient le plus étaient Moïra et Erik, dont l'attirance pour le télépathe leur semblait louche. Qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant arriver le lendemain matin Charles en compagnie d'Eliza, cette dernière une main négligemment passée dans la poche arrière du jean de son compagnon.

- Tu me dois 50 balles ! hurla Sean fou de joie dans l'oreille d'Alex.

En effet, le Hurleur avait été le seul à parier pour le couple Charles-Eliza. Alex le fusilla du regard et lui tendit quelques billets sortis de mauvaise grâce de son portefeuille. Le professeur sourit en voyant le pari dont il avait fait l'objet, mais remarqua, amer, qu'Erik n'était pas là. Depuis hier il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre avec Logan, et Charles ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela assez étrange. Il planta donc sa nouvelle chérie dans la cuisine après un rapide baiser et monta à l'étage voir son ami. Celui-ci était en plaine discussion avec Wolverine.

- Pas de problème, disait ce dernier, je vais là-bas, je le fais parler, je le tue et je te donne les informations récupérées. Avec, tu m'aides à retrouver Stryker et je m'occupe de la f…

Les deux hommes s'interrompirent en voyant entrer Charles. Logan se mit à rire.

- Bonne séance de baise, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, prof' !

Le visage d'Erik se ferma, Charles ouvrit la bouche :

- En effet, voilà quelque chose dont vous ne devez pas avoir souvent fait l'expérience.

Wolverine fit jaillir sa griffe centrale à l'adresse du télépathe, puis se tourna vers Erik.

- Marché conclu. A bientôt.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Logan sortit de la pièce. Le bruit caractéristique du moteur de sa grosse cylindrée se fit entendre, puis plus rien.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? s'enquit Charles. Ce mutant est instable et peut-être pas digne de confiance, tu le sais, et j'espère que tu ne lui as rien révélé qui puisse nous nuire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je l'ai simplement aidé à retrouver l'homme qui a contribué à le rendre invincible puis amnésique, afin qu'il le questionne sur son passé.

Charles sentait bien que le manipulateur de métal lui cachait quelque chose, mais il préférait attendre que ce dernier lui en parle de lui-même. Il ne fit donc aucun commentaire et le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un matin, Erik, qui ne supportait qu'avec peine l'attirance de son ami pour cette jeune dévergondée, lutta malgré tout contre sa répulsion et vint frapper à la porte de Charles. Il désirait l'entretenir de sujets importants, mais surtout l'éloigner d'Eliza.

Le professeur ouvrit la porte, torse nu, et Erik remarqua les muscles bien dessinés et attirants de son ami.

- Je vois que tu as pris la peine d'enfiler un jean, dit Erik d'un ton sarcastique mais dur.

- En effet, répondit l'intéressé en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'attitude de l'homme en face de lui. De quoi souhaite-tu me parler ?

Entre temps la jeune femme s'était approchée des deux interlocuteurs, habillée de sa nuisette la plus minuscule, sexy en Diable, et les regardait de son air mutin. Quand Erik daigna lever les yeux vers elle, elle s'écria à son encontre « Bonjour ! » gaiement et vint lui coller une bise sur la joue. Elle avait envie de semer la pagaille entre ces mutants, de jouer avec eux, qu'ils se battent pour elle, qu'elle soit leur centre du monde et qu'ils cessent d'être toujours fourrés ensemble. L'homme aux prunelles métalliques lui jetait des regards d'envie et de mépris mêlés. Ravie du succès de son petit jeu, Eliza se plaça derrière Charles et le serra amoureusement dans ses bras. Puis, avec langueur et nonchalance, elle fit descendre ses mains le long de son torse et les passa dans l'interstice entre son caleçon et son pantalon. Erik et Charles essayaient de se concentrer sur leur discussion qui partait dans tous les sens, dans ces conditions cela devenait difficile de poursuivre. Le professeur prit le ton le plus pro qu'il connaissait pour dire à son ami :

- Je crois que ma colocataire a besoin de me montrer quelque chose. Je te rejoins dans moins d'une heure, ça te va ?

Mais Eliza ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle retira ses mains et agrippa le bras du manipulateur de métal.

- Oh, reste ! Charles, est-ce qu'il ne peux pas se joindre à nous ? Ce serait tellement bien ! Dites oui !

Le télépathe rougit jusqu'aux yeux et Erik s'étrangla. _Elle est folle_, songèrent les deux hommes, qui avaient passé l'âge de faire ce genre de bêtises. _Après tout, c'est un bon moyen pour être avec Charles ET profiter d'Eliza_, pensa Erik qui se laissa entraîner par la jeune mutante dans la chambre du professeur. Il fit une moue signifiant « Désolé, on ne peut rien lui refuser » à son ami. Charles sentit un pincement de jalousie lui étreindre le cœur. Cette fille, c'était la première avec qui il couchait et qui était encore là après plusieurs nuits. Avant, il les faisait toujours partir au matin, très tôt, avant que Raven ne soit réveillée. Et là, l'objet de ses tourments embrassait à pleine bouche le manipulateur de métal et commençait même à lui enlever ses vêtements. Il hésita un bref instant avant de les rejoindre, songea qu'il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser profiter de sa copine seul et s'assit sur le lit. Eliza était assise à califourchon sur Erik dont la chemise ouverte laissait entrevoir le corps bien bâti. Dévasté par un flot d'impuissance et de convoitise, il se releva en faisant comme si tout cela lui était égal et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. _Il est jaloux_, songea avec satisfaction la jeune mutante. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Erik embêté par la réaction de Charles et se rua à la suite du télépathe. Elle le rattrapa dans le couloir et le fit s'arrêter.

- Charles ! Stop ! Je suis désolée, je pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir…

Eliza fit une moue de chien battu, mais Charles ne la regardait pas. Il était très peiné.

- Je croyais que… De toute façon, tu n'es jamais content. Tu le regardes comme si c'était la plus belle création de ce monde et quand je t'offre un moyen de le sauter tu fais la gueule !

Faisant semblant d'être vexée, elle fit volte-face et marcha à grands pas en sens inverse. Deux bras puissants la soulevèrent du sol et une bouche vint murmurer au creux de son cou :

- La plus belle création, c'est vous. Et je ne veux personne d'autre.

Eliza sourit, et aperçut du coin de l'œil Erik s'éclipser. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné.

_oOoOoOoO_

**Hey me revoilà ! Elle est chiante Eliza non ? Et manipulatrice avec ça ! Est ce que vous l'aimez bien quand même ? A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**_(!) De très nombreuses personnes lisent cette fanfiction mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews ! Alors faites un p'tit effort et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

**__**_oOoOoOoO_

Eliza suivait le même entraînement que les autres habitants du manoir, à la différence que souvent, le soir, elle allait s'enfermer seule dans le bunker sous la maison servant aux essais d'Alex. Charles se heurtait toujours à une porte close lorsqu'il venait la chercher aux alentours de neuf heures. Il attendait cinq minutes que le boucan cesse, et une odeur caractéristique de brûlé lui chatouillait désagréablement le nez. Enfin, elle daignait lui ouvrir. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir et ils rentraient tout deux au château après une petite ballade en forêt.

Lorsque les mutants furent prêts et que la menace Shaw devint tangible, il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient à Cuba le stopper dans deux jours. Eliza, elle, s'en allait seule à Hollywood. Du moins c'était ce qu'elle prétendait. Cette nuit était la dernière que les deux amants passaient ensemble. Pour l'instant, ils étaient chacun dans leur chambre, l'horloge de la cuisine indiquait dix heures moins cinq et personne ne dormait encore. Le télépathe, avant de rejoindre la jeune femme, attendait à chaque fois que tout le monde soit endormi ou qu'ils soient seuls. Il ne voulait pas s'afficher de façon incommodante avec la mutante qu'il aimait, car il savait inconsciemment que cela en indisposait plus d'un. Son Audrey Hepburn ne faisait pas l'unanimité.

Quand tout bruit dans le manoir eut cessé, Eliza descendit dans le salon. Elle erra un moment dans la pièce, effleurant de ses doigts menus les différents meubles, s'imprégnant de cette atmosphère cossue qu'elle allait bientôt quitter. Elle s'immobilisa, posa ses mains à plat sur la grande table en bois de hêtre, et sursauta au contact d'une paume bienveillante sur son épaule.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, Charles.

Sans répondre, il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Elle sourit, charmée.

- Vous semblez tendue. Voulez-vous que je ranime un de vos souvenirs ? Un qui vous soit agréable. Il paraît que l'expérience agie comme un massage, qu'elle détend.

- Je n'ai pas de belles réminiscences. Ne vous fatiguez pas pour rien. Qui plus est, mon cerveau vous rejette.

- Enfin ! On a tous vécu des moments plaisants ! Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?

La jeune femme se crispa. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on fasse allusion à son passé.

- Si vous êtes malheureuse, Eliza, vous pouvez m'en parler. Je ne suis pas très bon psy, mais cela me ferait très plaisir de vous aider, ajouta Charles avec un petit rire.

Sa plaisanterie sonna faux, et la mutante se dit que s'il ne se taisait pas, elle allait le frapper.

- Je vais y aller, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Vous partez ?...

Le professeur sembla déboussolé.

- … Oh… Je pourrais vous retenir, vous savez, mais vous êtes libre.

Eliza, qui s'était éloignée de quelques pas, explosa.

- Ta gueule ! Mais ta gueule putain ! Évidemment que je suis libre, manquerait plus que je sois ta prisonnière ! Tu te crois autoritaire et puissant parce que tu maîtrises les esprits. Mais tu pourrais bien avoir des surprises ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ta fausse bonté et de ta pitié ! Tu m'insupporte !

Un vase qui se trouvait sur son chemin lui servit de projectile, et elle rata de peu sa cible.

- Et cessez une bonne fois pour toutes de dire que vous ne vous servez pas de votre mutation pour faire le mal. C'est faux !

Charles voulut ouvrir la bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de décupler la colère de la jeune femme : elle saisit un chandelier un argent massif trônant sur la cheminée et se rua sur lui. Le professeur tenta aussitôt de calmer sa folie en infiltrant son esprit. Le choc fit basculer Eliza qui tomba à genoux. Elle se tenait la tête en hurlant, résistant de toutes ses forces à l'intrusion. Le télépathe prit peur qu'elle réveille la maison et voulu la faire taire en localisant son pouvoir sur la zone de son cerveau prévue à cette effet. La mutante se tordait de douleur, bien que Charles se contenta d'essayer de l'apaiser. Le corps d'Eliza était agité de convulsions, et elle fini par lever de grands yeux emplis de folie vers lui avant de s'évanouir. Le télépathe la rattrapa avant que sa tête ne vienne heurter le dallage dur et froid de la pièce commune. Il s'en voulait, mais ne comprenait pas la rage d'Eliza, gisant inconsciente entre ses bras.

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard, et dès qu'elle reprit connaissance eut un élan avec pour but d'étrangler Charles. Mais ce dernier la serrait contre lui, la dévorant du regard. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de glisser, de se noyer dans ces prunelles bleues comme un ciel d'été. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire, en signe de paix, tout deux n'ayant besoin de guère plus pour s'accorder sur la nature passée de leur dispute. Eliza glissa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de l'homme qui se tenait près d'elle.

A SUIVRE...

**Allez les loulous ! je vous laisse cogiter sur la suite de cette scène : pensez -vous qu'ils vont coucher ensemble ou bien va-t-il se passer quelque chose les en empêchant ? Cela promet bien des surprises et je vous donne rendez-vous à samedi !**

**P.S : n'oubliez pas la petite review m'sieurs-dames !**


	5. Chapter 5

**_(!) De très nombreuses personnes lisent cette fanfiction mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews ! Alors faites un p'tit effort et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

**Merci au revieweurs qui prennent la peine de me dire leurs impressions, et ce serait cool que les gens qui m'ajoutent en story préférée le fasse aussi !  
><strong>

OOOOOOOOO

Charles passa sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille qui le regardait d'un air effronté en se mordant la lèvre. Après qu'elle eu lâché un gémissement de plaisir, il retira son tee-shirt et se releva. Le télépathe n'en donnait pas l'impression mais il était plutôt musclé. Eliza se mis debout face à lui et poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il la saisit sous les fesses et la déposa sur la grande table. Elle déboutonna le pantalon de son amant et passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ils étaient ainsi emboîtés quand des voix retentirent. Ils se figèrent, la mutante le visage enfoui dans le cou du professeur.

- Raven, voyons, c'est lui qui décide de celle qui fait son bonheur ! Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher d'aimer.

La métamorphe balaya l'air dans un large geste.

- Certes, mais elle ne m'inspire pas confiance. Elle le manipule, et elle a fait de la peine à Erik. J'étais dans l'escalier et j'ai vu le manipulateur de métal sortir précipitamment de la chambre de Charles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont trafiqué là-dedans, mais ça ne devait pas être rose. Et c'est sans compter qu'elle l'accapare et qu'il ne se soucie plus de nous ! De moi, sa sœur ! Sans compter que c'est encore elle qu'on a entendu hurler tout à l'heure. Cette fille est névrosée et impossible à maîtriser.

Alex et Raven prirent deux jus de fruits et s'accoudèrent contre la gazinière sans remarquer les deux amants.

- T'as pas tout à fait tort. A moi aussi elle me déplaît. On aura qu'à en parler demain à Charles. Mais ce n'est pas sûr du tout qu'il nous écoute.

- Et c'est bien ça qui m'agace ! Il s'est entiché de cette pute ! s'énerva la métamorphe.

A l'insulte, les oreilles d'Eliza sifflèrent. Dans ses prunelles on pouvait voir la tempête à venir se mettre en place, se dessiner. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Charles et remis sa jupe correctement. Et c'est alors qu'elle se transforma : ses cheveux muèrent en aspics gris menaçants et se dressèrent sur sa tête, deux crocs tranchants poussèrent de chaque côté de sa mâchoire et des lames en os jaillirent le long de ses bras, tournés vers l'extérieur. Le professeur était figé d'horreur, et l'aura mauvaise émanant de la mutante y était pour beaucoup. Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? Avant que quiconque ai pu réagir, Eliza se rua sur Raven dans un feulement rauque et plongea ses crocs dans sa nuque. Charles se jeta sur la jeune femme pour la retenir et tenta de contrôler son esprit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti cet aspect d'elle, sa monstruosité ? Comment lui avait-elle caché ? Un des serpents formant la nouvelle chevelure d'Eliza mordit le télépathe à l'épaule. Ce dernier relâcha son amante en hurlant de douleur. Le cerveau de celle-ci était devenu impénétrable. Rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper son désir de carnage. Il vit néanmoins Alex faire sortir un rayon plasma de son ventre avec difficulté et briser quelques uns des épines de son bras. Elle émis un feulement de bête sauvage, puis secoua la tête. Elle sembla se réveiller et prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors, elle hurla, hurla, hurla encore. Elle hurla quand les autres mutants, mal réveillés, débarquèrent en trombes et stoppèrent net au pas de la porte, horrifiés, tandis qu'Alex la maintenait bloquée. Elle hurla quand Charles et Raven furent emmenés par Hank pour être soignés. Elle hurla quand Erik se rua sur elle et lui brisa plusieurs côtes. Elle hurla quand Sean et Angel la bouclèrent dans sa chambre. Cela faisait beaucoup de bruit pour une seule personne, alors elle se tu, enfin. Ses côtes la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Pendant cinq minutes elle resta seule, puis le Hurleur accompagnée d'Havok revinrent.

OOOOOOOOO

**Mon Dieu mais que de rebondissements ! selon vous, qui est en réalité Eliza ? Pourquoi a-t-elle caché aux yeux de tous ce pan d'elle même ? Bon, bien malgré moi je vous laisse en plein suspense car le devoir m'attend ! Donc, a bientôt et n'oubliez pas, l'auteur se paye en reviews :p**


	6. Chapter 6

****_(!) De très nombreuses personnes lisent cette fanfiction mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews ! Alors faites un p'tit effort et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_****

**Re-coucou ! Voilà la suite de la partie entamée hier. Merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire !**

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant cinq minutes elle resta seule, puis le Hurleur accompagnée d'Havok revinrent. Eliza était figée, glacée, isolée dans l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre. Le rouquin s'approcha du monstre qu'il avait sous les yeux et bondit pour l'immobiliser en lui bloquant les deux bras derrière le dos. Il craignait que ce calme apparent ne cache une nouvelle rage meurtrière. Ils furent néanmoins étonnés de son manque de réaction, mais la rage les aveuglait. Cette folle avait nuit à leur « père », ce qu'ils possédaient de plus précieux au monde, et elle allait le payer cher. Tandis que Sean tenait toujours Eliza, Alex se plaça face à elle.

- Je le savais que tu ne nous attirerais que des ennuis !

Il lui décocha une gifle monumentale qui fendit la lèvre de la jeune femme, avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il leva la main, prêt à frapper de nouveau, quand Sean interrompit son geste.

- Arrête. Laissons-la comme ça pour l'instant, on avisera de la décision à prendre à son encontre demain.

Eliza s'écroula sur le sol, lâchée par le Hurleur. Sa respiration se réduisit à un mince filet d'air, sa bouche pissait le sang et un mal brûlant partait de ses entrailles jusqu'à ses membres engourdis. Lorsque la douleur fut insupportable, elle s'évanouit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle passa trois jours sans manger ni voir un quelconque être humain, les mutants semblaient l'avoir oublié. Eliza avait repris sa forme normale, et s'était traînée jusqu'à la salle de bain pour boire un peu d'eau. Ses forces l'avaient abandonnées, elle ne savait plus au juste comment la situation avait dégénérée. Elle se souvenait seulement que quand elle avait eu vent de l'existence d'une école où l'on apprenait aux mutants à se battre, elle avait voulu en être. Mais après avoir fait des recherches sur Charles, elle avait compris qu'il ne la laisserait pas suivre ses cours s'il savait son projet de vengeance. Alors elle avait demandé à une de ses amies mutantes de rendre son cerveau imperméable à toute intrusion, afin que nul n'apprenne la véritable raison de sa venue. Sa protection cérébrale avait quelques petits défauts, elle s'en était rendue compte quand le télépathe avait voulu sonder son esprit. Et maintenant, tout était fichu, on la prenait pour une criminelle, Charles était décédé et elle se mourrait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une claque bien sentie la réveilla. Elle cracha un peu de sang sur le côté. Sa faiblesse était telle qu'elle ne parvenait même pas à ouvrir les yeux.

- Allez-y doucement.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix de Charles. Ainsi, il était vivant !

- Vous pouvez y aller. J'ai à lui parler.

- Mais elle est dangereuse ! protesta Sean.

- Dans l'état où elle est ? Voyons, je saurais me débrouiller. Et puis-je savoir qui l'a abimée ?

Un silence coupable fut la réponse.

- Sean, Alex, j'avais dit jamais de violences !

Eliza senti que Charles était choqué. Il avait dû sonder l'esprit des deux mutants et voir les coups qu'ils lui avaient portés.

- Bien, bien. Je guetterais devant la porte, en cas de problème je serais là, marmonne Alex penaud.

Elle entendit la pièce se vider, puis un cliquetis de roues se rapprocha d'elle. Une main connue exerça une légère pression sur son front.

- Ouvrez les yeux, Eliza. Nous devons parler.

« Mais pour dire quoi ? » songea amèrement la mutante blessée. A contrecœur, elle finit néanmoins par s'exécuter. Charles était… en fauteuil roulant ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comment va réagir notre professeur a votre avi ? elle a quand même essayé de le tuer ! **

**La suite sera mise en ligne tantôt. En attendant, enjoy les amis ! ( Et méfiez-vous, ne provoquez pas les mutantes sosies d'Audrey Hepburn =) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**_(!) De très nombreuses personnes lisent cette fanfiction mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews ! Alors faites un p'tit effort et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**

**Voici la suite !  
><strong>

****_oOoOoOoOoO_

Le télépathe remarqua le regard d'incompréhension de la blessée. Son regard se perdit dans le lointain tandis qu'il se remémorait les événements passés. Sa voix résonna dans la chambre sans qu'il s'en rendre compte lui-même.

- Un… incident est survenu à Cuba. Erik et Raven sont partis. Ils… ils sont partis !

Un trémolo agita son corps et il se tu, épuisé par cette vérité qui ne devait plus jamais le quitter. Dans le ton du professeur, Eliza décela une faille, une brèche faite de chagrin et de solitude à venir, que jamais personne ne serait en mesure de combler. Elle se dit que décidément, la vie était mal construite : un homme dévoué dont le seul but était d'aider les gens pouvait donc tout perdre à n'importe quel moment. Mais Charles se ressaisit bien vite.

- Alors, qui êtes-vous vraiment, Eliza ?

C'était une bonne question. La jeune femme tenta de se souvenir.

- Je suis… en quête de vengeance. Mais ça, vous connaissez, c'est ce qui vous a fait perdre votre plus cher ami, dit-elle avec un rictus. Comme tant d'autres, d'ailleurs. Voyez-vous, je vais trouver les meurtriers de mon… mon… enfin, bref, et tous les tuer. Original, n'est-ce pas ? Mais efficace, testé et approuvé.

Le télépathe ne réagit pas à la pique d'Eliza. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gongs.

- Vous êtes donc animée par les mêmes sentiments qu'Erik… Et pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

- Pour apprendre à me battre. Mais je me suis surtout faite démolir !

- Vous avez manqué tuer Raven !

- Elle m'a insulté.

- Ce n'est pas une raison voyons !

- Si vous saviez…

Ses yeux se perdirent dans un passé qu'elle souhaitait révolu. Fini. Enterré.

Le professeur tenta de voir si la protection cachant l'esprit de la mutante était toujours présente. Lorsqu'il s'introduisit dans sa tête, Eliza se tordit de douleur, mais Charles voulut se montrer insensible – pour la première fois de sa vie. Il vit le père de la jeune femme, en exil à Moscou, élever seul sa fille. Il vit cet homme être arrêté par le pouvoir en place et envoyé au Goulag, en Sibérie. Il vit Eliza, âgé de dix-huit ans, devoir vendre tous ses biens pour survivre. Il la vit qui dû se résoudre à se vendre dans les quartiers mal famés de la ville Rouge afin de gagner quelques sous. Il vit même que Wolverine avait était son client, et comprit que lorsqu'elle l'avait revu, revu son passé douloureux, cela avait été un choc pour elle. Il ne désira pas en voir plus. Honteux d'avoir aperçu quelque chose qu'il était normal de vouloir cacher, il sortit en quatrième vitesse de son cerveau. La mutante, couverte de sueur, respirait difficilement.

- Satisfait, professeur ? La visite était-elle agréable ? finit-elle par lui demander, un mauvais rictus figé sur les lèvres.

- Pardonnez-moi. Je… je ne cherche pas d'excuses, mais savez-vous que vous m'avez fait du mal ? Vous vous êtes servi de moi. Je vous faisais confiance.

Elle ne répondit rien, se tournant de l'autre côté du lit. Le télépathe se ressaisit.

- Partez, éructa-t-il.

Il se faisait violence pour parvenir à prononcer ces mots. Il aurait tellement voulu…

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, dit-elle en se mettant debout.

La douleur qu'elle ressentie en faisant ce simple geste faillit la faire tomber. Elle fit ses valises en se tenant d'une main le ventre comme si celui-ci pouvait à tout instant s'échapper. Eliza se sentait fiévreuse, elle avait mal à la tête. Ses forces l'avaient complètement abandonnée. Charles la regardait d'un air de chien battu. _Pourquoi ne me demande-t-elle pas de rester ? _Il se disait avec amertume qu'il ne parvenait à retenir près de lui aucune des personnes importantes à ses yeux. Et ce satané fauteuil duquel il lui était impossible de se lever ! Le professeur s'en voulait de n'avoir pas compris à quel point la vengeance comptait pour Erik. De n'avoir pas anticipé l'épisode de la plage. La seule femme qu'il eu jamais aimé (hormis Raven) aller le quitter. Sans les pensionnaires du manoir pour le soutenir et lui rappeler son devoir à leur égard, il en serait mort de chagrin et de frustration.

Eliza avait terminé de plier bagage, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les soulever. En serrant les dents, elle fit plusieurs allers retours pour porter ses valises à son cabriolet.

Charles était descendu sur le perron pour la regarder partir.

- Guettez votre boîte aux lettres… dit-elle à son adresse avant de disparaître en quittant la propriété.

Elle disparu sous les yeux du télépathe. Dans ses prunelles bleues le ciel d'été laissa place aux ténébreuses abysses du fond de l'océan.

_OOOoOOOoOOOoOOO_

**Je suis sûre que vous vous demandez si elle va revenir et ce qu'elle va lui envoyer par la poste: que proposez-vous ? quelles sont vos hypothèses ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! Merci de m'avoir lu, à bientôt !**

**REVIEWS ! ;)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

****_(!) De très nombreuses personnes lisent cette fanfiction mais je ne reçois pas beaucoup de reviews ! Alors faites un p'tit effort et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_****

**Hello ! voici la suite de mon histoire, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! bonne lecture :)**

_OoOoO_

Un mois après son départ, il reçu un colis expédié de Moscou. A l'intérieur se trouvait une vingtaine de dents ensanglantées. Et Charles comprit. Il comprit qu'Eliza et Erik appartenaient à la race des personnes que la vie a voulu briser mais qui finissent par être vainqueurs. Ceux dont la vie est histoire de vengeance, et qui ne connaissent un semblant de paix que lorsqu'elle est accomplie. Un petit mot accompagnait le paquet. Le télépathe y lut ces mots : _J'espère qu'un jour vous comprendrez, professeur, que seuls les êtres trop faibles pour se faire justice eux-mêmes pardonnent. La bonté n'est pas un choix, c'est une fatalité. Mais je doute que vous acceptiez cela même sous la torture, alors en attendant, rétablissez-vous bien. _Charles n'était pas d'accord avec la jeune fille. Pour lui, la paix était quelque chose d'inné, comme l'amour de son prochain. Néanmoins, il se senti excité à l'idée de la revoir. Il faisait des exercices tout les jours, encouragé par ses élèves, et commençait déjà à pouvoir se tenir debout durant une poignée de secondes. Son médecin personnel criait au miracle tandis que les yeux bleus du professeur brillaient à la perspective qu'Eliza le voit marcher.

_OoOoOoO_

Un ans après, Charles se déplaçait de nouveau comme avant l'accident, à la différence près qu'il boitait légèrement. Il ne se déroulait pas une journée ou nuit sans qu'il pensa au manipulateur de métal, à la métamorphe ou à _sa _ mutante. Enfin, une mâtinée d'été semblable à celle où il avait rencontré Eliza, le cabriolet jaune réapparut au bout du chemin. Il reconnut à la place du conducteur la jeune femme, et se précipita à son encontre. Le télépathe se sentait libéré d'un grand poids à sa seule vue. Mais il se rendit compte au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait que le cabriolet zigzaguait. Sous les yeux ébahis du professeur la voiture vint percuter un arbre. Charles se dit que, peut-être, Eliza avait bu. Inquiet, il s'approcha du véhicule et ouvrit la portière. _Sa_ mutante en sortit, chancelante, le visage couvert de sang, une large entaille trouant sa poitrine au-dessus de son sein gauche et une estafilade sur le front. Le télépathe déglutis difficilement. Il la rattrapa à l'instant où elle s'effondrait. Les pensionnaires du manoir, alertés par le bruit, restèrent sans voix, choqués par la vision du corps mutilé d'Eliza dans les bras de leur «père» au visage figé par la douleur et la colère.

- Ils m'ont eu, je vais crever putain. Tue-les pour moi, Charles.

- Qui t'a fait ça, mon ange ?

La jeune femme perdit conscience avant de pouvoir répondre. Le professeur enfouit sa tête contre le ventre de la jeune femme. Il maudit le monde de lui infliger ça, de lui faire perdre la raison, de l'obliger à aimer quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas son amour et avait la vengeance dans la peau._ I believe in love_, murmura-t-il à son oreille en la serrant plus fort, plus pour s'en convaincre lui-même que pour le cas où elle l'entendrait dans son sommeil.

- Professeur, dit Hank en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son aîné, il faut la soigner immédiatement sinon elle mourra. Aidez-moi à la porter jusqu'à mon laboratoire, je m'en occuperais avant qu'elle ne perdre trop de sang.

Charles ferma les paupières, se répéta les paroles du jeune homme et comprit qu'il avait raison. Il se mis debout, _sa_ mutante contre le torse, et suivit Hank dans le manoir.

Les heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de son existence. _Elle_ était là, gisant peut-être sans vie, à côté de lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre. _Qui a bien pu faire une chose pareille ? Soit quelqu'un qui veut m'atteindre à travers elle, soit un membre de la famille d'une des personnes qu'elle a tué. La première option inclurait que j'ai des ennemis. Mais qui pourrait bien m'en vouloir ? Mis à part Erik ou Raven_ _qui n'ont pas apprécié que je ne les suive pas_... Le télépathe se redressa d'un bond. Il se souvenait à présent de la haine de ses deux anciens amis les plus précieux pour Eliza. Le professeur se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne le pouvait concevoir. Comment auraient-ils pu lui faire ça ?

_OoOoOoOo_

**Voilà ! un chapitre un peu sombre mais bon ^^ Que va faire Charles a votre avis ? Eliza va-t-elle mourir ? Je publierais la suite si je sens que ça vous intéresse, so, laissez des reviews ! Allez bisou, a bientôt !**


End file.
